


Ceri

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho dan Taemin tinggal sedikit lebih lama di ruang latihan.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Ceri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama, tempat, atau waktu yang sungguhan ada. SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri.

Botol minum itu terhenti sekitar satu sentimeter dari mulut Minho. Dia meragu sejenak, kemudian mengendus botol.

Duduk di sebelahnya, dan diam-diam mengamati sejak tadi, Taemin menampar pipinya menggunakan handuk yang baru saja digunakan. “Kau tidak punya sopan santun, ya? Aku tidak memasukkan obat tidur ke dalamnya.”

Minho melirik Taemin selama sedetik, kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan menggelontorkan air yang berada di dalam botol minum milik Taemin ke kerongkongannya. Dalam situasi semua orang kelelahan dan frustrasi seperti sekarang, bisa dipastikan sebuah pernyataan “ada aroma sesuatu dari botol minummu” tidak akan diterima dengan baik, bahkan meskipun itu bukan aroma yang tidak enak. Tetapi Taemin tetap menamparnya lagi menggunakan handuk yang sama.

“Jangan dihabiskan.”

“Kenapa kau jadi rewel begini, sih?” dengus Minho seraya menutup botol, bersendawa, lalu mengembalikan botol yang isinya tinggal separuh. Sementara Taemin menghabiskan seluruhnya dengan kedengkian alih-alih haus, Minho bertopang dagu dan menatap keseluruhan ruang latihan yang masih diisi oleh para penari latar yang sedang berlatih lebih lanjut. Koreografer telah membubarkan latihan sepuluh menit lalu, tapi tetap ada beberapa orang yang ingin menyempurnakan gerakan supaya tidak mengacaukan formasi di sesi latihan esok.

Besok. Minho mengerang sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya di lantai parket, bagian belakang kepalanya menyandar di pinggiran bangku yang tertimbun oleh berbagai tas dan jaket. Pertunjukan perdana mereka sekarang berjarak hitungan hari saja, tapi dia merasa terlalu banyak yang belum sanggup digenggamnya dengan baik. Ini perasaan yang selalu menghampirinya menjelang tanggal rilis, tapi bukan berarti Minho dapat terbiasa. Bayang-bayang menakutkan senantiasa mengganggu sudut benaknya, membuatnya semakin gelisah dari hari ke hari.

Seseorang menoyor kepalanya. Minho mendecak sambil mengacak-acak rambut kesal. “Kau pikir kepalaku ini kotak amal atau bagaimana? Berhenti menggangguku.”

Kibum mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi di atasnya, sudah mencangklong tas dan menyampirkan jaket di satu lengan. “Tapi kalau Taemin yang melakukannya, kau diam saja?”

Jonghyun menubruk punggung Kibum dari belakang sambil tertawa-tawa. “Kau bukan pacarnya, itu sebabnya.” Taemin menyabet betis Jonghyun menggunakan handuknya, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua melompat kecil dan harus menyandarkan satu tangannya di pundak Kibum agar tidak oleng. “Ow! Oke, sori. Kami berniat makan di luar sebelum pulang. Kalian mau ikut?”

Secara refleks Minho menatap Taemin, yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kibum mengumpat, lantas melingkarkan satu tangannya di lengan Jonghyun. “Terbatas untuk para jomlo. Ayo berangkat, _Hyung_.”

“Bagaimana denganku?” celetuk Jinki sambil membetulkan tali celana olahraganya, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. “Aku bukan jomlo, tapi aku kelaparan.”

“Tidak terbuka,” ulang Kibum, tetapi dia tetap berdiri di pintu ruang latihan, menantikan Jinki. Jinki terkekeh dan meraih barang-barangnya dari bangku di atas kepala Minho.

“Kami duluan,” katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minho. “Kalian boleh menyusul, tentu saja. Aku akan membagikan lokasinya setelah kami menentukan tempat makan.”

Minho mengiakan dan berkata ‘hati-hati di jalan’, sepertinya itu pantas bagi Jinki yang berbaik hati untuk tidak meledek hubungan mereka. Sepeninggal ketiga lelaki itu, yang suaranya masih terdengar kendati sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari ruang latihan, Minho mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya sedari tadi. Beberapa rekan kerjanya menanyakan kemajuan persiapan album mereka, manajernya mengirim sebuah fail PDF yang tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang.

Semuanya hanya mengingatkan pada proyek besar yang sedang mereka persiapkan. Dia mengernyit dan memadamkan layar ponsel, dan baru hendak pergi dari sana ketika merasakan kepala Taemin menyandar di pundaknya.

Minho mengerjapkan mata, menatap tumpukan rambut cokelat madu di sampingnya, kemudian memandang para penari latar. Sandar-menyadar bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu janggal, tapi mendadak dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons tanpa menunjukkan perubahan hubungan mereka berdua di depan orang lain.

(Tentunya kecuali di depan teman-teman sekelompoknya, tapi mereka tidak bisa disebut ‘orang lain’; rasanya mereka bahkan bukan orang sama sekali.)

“Kau lelah?’ tanya Minho dengan suara kecil, sedikit menurunkan sebelah pundaknya supaya kepala Taemin lebih nyaman bersandar. “Mau ikut makan bersama yang lainnya atau langsung pulang?”

“Enaknya bagaimana?” Taemin bertanya balik seraya meraih sebelah tangan Minho dan mulai memainkannya. “Aku lapar, sih, tapi rasanya ingin berlatih sekali lagi setelah semua penari pulang. Ada satu langkah yang selalu kulewatkan dan aku ingin menyempurnakannya.”

Minho mencubit paha Taemin. “Kau bisa terluka kalau memaksakan diri. _Showcase_ -nya sudah dekat.”

“Oh ya?” komentar Taemin setengah hati dan semakin merapatkan kepalanya ke pundak Minho. “Kalau itu artinya aku bisa tampil dengan sempurna, menahan sakit sebentar saja bukan masalah.”

Pola pikir Taemin inilah yang dibenci Minho, satu dari sembilan puluh sembilan lainnya yang teramat disukainya. Tetapi Minho tidak berkata apa-apa—dia tidak ingin menggurui dan mengecilkan determinasi Taemin. Alih-alih, dia ikut menonton para penari latar yang melakukan pengarahan terakhir sebelum membubarkan diri, kali ini secara sungguhan.

Ponsel di tangan kanannya berderit. Dia menggeser layar kunci, membuka peta lokasi dari Jinki di _groupchat_ mereka. Taemin, yang masih melendot di sebelahnya, ikut membaca.

“Aku suka makan di situ.”

“Yeah? Ayo kita ke sana,” sahut Minho dan mengetikkan ‘trims’, sedangkan Kibum sudah memberondongkan sumpah serapah ke dalam ruang percakapan. Kepada lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya itu, Minho sekadar memberinya gestur jari tengah. Dia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, bersiap-siap berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi Taemin menahannya, kini dengan meremas tangan kirinya yang masih disandera.

“Sebentar. Tunggu sedikit lagi.”

Sebelum sempat menyuarakan keheranannya, Minho harus tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada para penari latar yang berpamitan dan berbondong-bondong keluar. Mulanya dia mengira Taemin bakal melakukan segalanya untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungan mereka, tapi sekarang lelaki itu masih anteng di pundaknya.

Ruangan menjadi lengang dan sunyi. Minho menoleh, menyapukan rambut Taemin yang basah oleh keringat ke samping sekaligus meraba dahinya. “Kau tidak sakit, kan?”

“Tidak.” Namun, Taemin lantas mendesah panjang, semakin mengkhawatirkan Minho. “Aku hanya ... agak gelisah.”

“Oh.” Minho memahami itu. Dia berganti menyandarkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Taemin. “Baiklah.”

“Akan ada banyak hal tidak menyenangkan yang mau tak mau kupikirkan begitu aku keluar dari tempat ini dan tidak lagi membayangkan koreografi. Aku takut, segera setelah aku tidak lagi dikelilingi dinding cermin ini, aku bisa melihat kenyataan yang menakutkan.” Taemin menghela napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Tubuhnya agak berguncang. “Aku merasa aku bakal mengacaukan sesuatu, dengan satu cara atau lainnya. Membayangkan segala yang kita persiapkan dengan susah payah ini dapat hancur hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil membuatku takut.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi.” Mendadak Taemin tertawa. Dia menegakkan kepala dan menoleh pada Minho, cengiran lebarnya tampak kosong. “Sori, _Hyung_ pasti punya banyak pikiran juga. Ayo kita menyusul mereka sebelum Kibum _hyung_ mencak-mencak.”

Taemin berdiri begitu cepat, seakan-akan mengetahui Minho akan berusaha menggapainya dan menariknya untuk duduk lagi. Memperhatikan lelaki itu segera menjaga jarak sesudah membuka hatinya membuat Minho sedikit terluka. Dia tahu dirinya bukan pendengar yang baik seperti Jinki, atau pemberi nasihat bijak seperti Jonghyun (sedangkan Kibum serta keterusterangan yang menyebalkan itu bisa enyah saja), tapi, demi Tuhan, dia tidak setuju menjadi kekasih Taemin hanya karena ketertarikan fisik. Dia juga bisa menanggung beban dan kekhawatiran lelaki itu, meski tidak banyak. Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan Taemin untuk mengetahui ini?

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Taemin sambil menggeledah tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobil, jaket sekadar tersampir di pundak. “Ayo.”

“Oke, tunggu.” Minho beranjak berdiri, menyambar botol minum Taemin yang mulai menggelinding menjauh di lantai. “Taemin.”

Taemin mendongak sekilas dan meraih botol minumnya. “Oh. Trims.”

Tetapi Minho tidak melepaskan pegangannya dari botol minum, menyebabkan Taemin berhenti mengaduk isi tas dan akhirnya menatap Minho secara sungguhan. Minho menghela napas.

“Aku mencintai matamu, dengan atau tanpa lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya.” Taemin mengerjap kebingungan. “Aku mencintai wajahmu, walaupun kau selalu komplain tentang terlihat bengkak atau semacamnya. Aku mencintai tanganmu, yang lebih sering merusak ketimbang memperbaiki. Aku mencintai tarianmu yang bagimu tidak pernah sempurna itu.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” potong Taemin, ada seulas senyum tertahan di bibirnya. “Apa-apaan, sih. Cukup.”

Taemin semakin menarik botol minumnya, menarik dirinya dari Minho. Dia menjejalkan botol ke dalam tas, dan wajahnya enggan dipalingkan dari sana, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang teramat menarik dari ritsleting tasnya. Telinganya merah padam.

“Apa kau bermaksud menghiburku? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Maaf sudah mengeluh ketika kau juga—”

“Yang ingin kukatakan adalah,” sahut Minho, memberi jeda sampai Taemin menatapnya lagi. “Aku juga mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak baik-baik saja. Terserah kau mau mengumpati siapa, atau mengeluhkan apa saja, aku akan tetap ada di sini. Bersamamu.”

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi di ruang latihan itu. Taemin sekadar terdiam sambil memandanginya. Mendadak Minho belingsatan.

“Sori, sori.” Dia menggaruk-garuk telinga, kemudian berbalik dan buru-buru mengumpulkan barangnya yang teronggok sendirian di bangku. “Aku bukannya berniat sok heroik atau apa. Lupakan saja. Aduh, memalukan sekali. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Apa kau benar-benar Choi Minho?”

Suara tawa Taemin di belakangnya menghentikan gerakan panik Minho. Dia menoleh melalui bahu dan melihat Taemin menggosok-gosok hidung, berusaha menutupi cengiran yang teramat lebar di bibirnya.

“Kau menertawakanku?” gerutu Minho sambil membalikkan badan, tapi senyum sudah membelah bibirnya. Taemin menggeleng kecil seraya mengambil satu langkah ringan tepat ke depan Minho.

“Terima kasih.” Dia menangkap kedua pinggang Minho dan membenturkan badan mereka bersama. “Hanya ingin berkata begitu.”

“Dalam posisi seperti ini?”

Taemin agak memanjangkan leher, dan Minho segera tahu, jadi dia juga ikut sedikit merunduk. Ciuman mereka hanya satu detik. Cukup satu detik.

“Oh,” Minho bergumam, baru menyadari sesuatu saat Taemin mulai berjalan ke pintu. Dia menjilat bibirnya satu kali lagi. “Oh.”

Taemin menoleh dari pintu, tangannya sudah di sakelar. “Apa?”

“Botol minummu rasa ceri.”

Taemin mengerutkan kening. “Itu hanya air biasa.”

Minho mengangguk, merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

**Author's Note:**

> short and quick story karena aku merindukan SHINee as a whole dan memerlukan sesuatu untuk menambalnya.


End file.
